


I didn't know you had a pet kink

by PhanWriter2000



Category: Phan
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Pet Play, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:56:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9453167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhanWriter2000/pseuds/PhanWriter2000
Summary: Phil's point of view. He catches Dan with cat ears and whiskers playing with him self. after filming PINOF8 Phil has a kinky surprise for Dan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much entirely smut. Enjoy. Many of these were based off my own kinks so that helped me write it.

I was watching anime in the lounge and I heard what sounded like small squeaks. I put aside my laptop to go figure out what it is, Dan said he was going to nap so he probably is asleep and can’t hear it. I stand and walk into the hall way and it got a little louder. I reached the kitchen and opened the door but that sound was not coming from there. I got closer to our bedrooms when I realized that it was coming from Dan’s room. Was he even awake to hear the sounds? I slowly open the door as not to wake Dan from his nap when I peak in I see Dan stroking himself. He was the one making the noises. My breath catches in my throat as I see Dan masturbate. I look over his whole body that was seemingly perfect. He had one hand around his member and another was fingering himself. I looked up at his face to see he had drawn cat whiskers on his face and was wearing… cat ears? I slowly shut the door not making and noise. He hadn’t noticed me. I looked down to see I was hard from seeing Dan like that. I quickly went to the bathroom and dealt with my problem while showering picturing Dan with the whiskers and Cat ears. I had always had an animal kink and my brain went fuzzy seeing Dan like that. I finished taking care of my arousal. I dried my hair and went to my room to set up the recording equipment. Dan and I were filming PINOF8 today. Let’s hope I can keep my cool once we put the whiskers on. 

“And thus the whiskering ends for another year.” Dan says looking in the camera.

“See y’all soon, bye” I say pretending to turn off the camera but I really left it recording. I was able to keep my junk under control but every time I looked over at Dan with those whiskers I kept seeing him spread out on his bed moaning. Dan flopped onto his back next to me on my bed.

“This year was fun Phil.” Dan says taking a deep breath. 

“Stay here a moment Dan.” I instruct while I stand up and walk out. Dan had a confused/curious look about him. I hope he doesn’t notice the camera is still rolling. I walk to where I keep my secret pet play items, I can’t hold myself back, not after seeing Dan like that. I grab cat ear headband and a strap on cat tail. I also grab a collar with a leash. I walk back to the door of my room.

“Hey Dan, I have a surprise, close your eyes and keep them closed.” I say from the other side of the door before I walk in. I enter and see that Dan defiantly has his eyes closed. He has the whiskers on his face and he is sitting on my bed with his hands in his lap. “Keep them closed for a moment” I speak as I put down the cat items on the bed before taking the cat ear headband and placing it on Dan’s head.

“Phil what are you doing.” Dan says reaching up to see what I have put on his head. I gently slap his hand away.

“Don’t move and don’t open your eyes.”

“Alright.” Dan says playing his hands at his sides. I put the collar on him and attach the leash. 

“Ph… Phil.” Dan says as I push him down on his back onto my bed.

“Don’t move.” I said in a low growl.

“O… Okay.” Dan says quietly. I slide my hands around his pants and pull them off. 

“Phil” Dan tried to sit up as he speaks but I just push him back down without speaking. I unbuttoned my shirt and removed it. I also removed Dan’s shirt. I can tell he wanted to resist but he let me do as I wanted. I tie on the cat tail around his waist before sliding off his boxers. 

“Stay still.” I instruct and Dan just nods keeping his eyes shut. I stand up and take the leash tying it to the headboard so Dan can’t move his upper body without the collar chocking him. I place myself in between Dan’s legs running my hands along his stomach before I look at the camera and smirk.

“You can open your eyes now.” Dan opens his eyes and they widen when he sees the cat tail and collar on him. Dan just looks up at me and I can see him start to get hard right in front of me. I smirk leaning down and biting Dan’s collar bone. He moans slightly making my cock twitch. I love the sound of his little moans. I move my lips to meet his immediately putting my tongue in his mouth. He gasps when I go straight in but the moans softly into my mouth after a few seconds. Dan stop kissing and looks up at me.

“You know I saw you peaking earlier, I didn’t know you had this stuff.” Dan says looking at the tail attached to him.

“I guess today we are both full of surprises. Now Dan, will you be a good kitty and obey everything I tell you to do.”

“Yes daddy.” Dan speaks softly.

“Im sorry I didn’t catch that?”

“Yes daddy, I will be a good kitty for you.” Dan says much louder this time. I kiss his neck biting gently leaving a mark. I have always known his neck has been sensitive so I make sure to give it many gentle bites before moving down grazing his stomach with my teeth. 

“Tell me what you want daddy to do for you kitten.” I slowly lick up the shaft of Dan’s cock before taking the head into my mouth sucking gently. Dan moans before he replies. 

“I… I want daddy to eat me out please.” Dan beds as his breath speeds up. I suck his cock taking it fully into my mouth for a few moments. Dan bucks his hips up but I push his hips into the bed so he can’t move. I stop sucking on his dick.

“Only move when I say you can move.” I say as I push his knees into his chest so I can have easy access to eat him out.

“Yes Daddy.” I kiss Dan’s legs teasing him.

“I want you to beg kitten”

“Please daddy, please I want you.” I don’t need to hear more before I start teasing Dan’s entrance with my tongue. 

“Do you want me to fuck you kitten?” I pause before returning slowly putting my tongue into his perfect ass. 

“Yes daddy please I want you inside me now.”

“Patients kitten.” I remove my pants and boxers and kiss my way back up to Dan’s lips. I roughly kiss him as I tug on the collar gently chocking him. “I will be right back no touching yourself.” I stand up hearing Dan whine softly before I leave for a moment, I come back in with some lube and handcuffs. I throw the lube on the bed before taking Dan’s hands hand cuffing them to the leash. I quickly spread the lube on my cock wiping the extra at Dan’s entrance. 

“Tell me what you want kitten.” I say as I tease Dan’s entrance with my fingers.

“I was daddy to fuck me and fill me up with his precious cum.” I could have come just by his words alone but I hole back.

“I need to stretch you a bit kitten.” Dan nods and I slide one finger slowly inside him. He takes it easily. I saw earlier he has 2 fingers in so without hesitation I slide in a second scissoring them before putting in a third. Dan keeps moaning softly and I think he is stretched enough and I line myself up. I slowly push inside of Dan.

“Fuck kitten you are so tight, Let me know it anything hurts.”

“Your fine daddy please I want more.” I don’t need to be told twice. I push all the way into Dan bottoming out. I stay there for a few moments letting him adjust. Dan nods and I slowly start moving making sure to not hurt him. I lean down and place more gently bites and more purple marks on his neck making him give out those sexy small moans. I un-cuff one of his hands.

“Touch your self for me kitten.”

“Okay daddy, please fuck daddy go faster.” Without a second thought I pull almost all the way out slowly before slamming back in causing Dan’s head to arch back with a loud moan. I speed up my thrusts and look at his beautiful moaning face with his mouth hanging open in pleasure. I angle my hips and trust hard into his prostate causing his back to arch while he throws his head back. “Please daddy do that again.” I thrust hard making sure to his that sweet spot every time. Dan strokes himself in time with my thrusts. 

“Cum for me kitten.” Dan replies with a moan as the bed bounces with my hard thrusts. A few pumps from Dan’s hand later and he squeezes his eyes shut throwing his head back screaming cuss words and Phil’s name as he comes all over his hand and stomach. I want to come right there and then but I hold back to hear the sounds Dan makes as I over stimulate him. I keep hitting his prostate as I near my high.

“Fuck Daddy… Fuck… So good…” Dan moans loudly as I overstimulate all his nerves. My thrusts become sloppy as I come close. I pull Dan’s hips hard into mine making me go as deep as I can go as I release my load inside him. I stream off cuss words leave my mouth as I catch my breath. I grabbed his hips hard enough to leave small bruises. I slide out of Dan removing the cuffs and the collar. 

“Clean daddy up for me.” I say as I lay down on my back. Dan sits up and uses his tongue to clean off my cock. “Good kitty, come here.” I hold my arms open and Dan curls up into my arms.

“Can we do that again soon daddy?”

“Defiantly.” I look over at the camera. I will have to edit that out later.


End file.
